Conventionally, as a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid onto a medium, for example, a ink jet printer disclosed in PTL 1 is proposed. The printer performs the printing onto a medium by ejecting ink (liquid) from a nozzle of a recording head (liquid ejecting head) mounted on a carriage which reciprocates.
In addition, in such a printer, a cap device is disposed in the vicinity of a home position where the carriage waits when the printing is not performed on to a medium. This cap device is attached on a surface of a holder which is a rigid body. In addition, the cap device lifts the holder to approach the recording head after the carriage (recording head) moves to the home position. Accordingly, a cap member which is integrally displaced (lifts) along with the holder comes into close contact with a nozzle-formation surface of the recording head so as to cover the nozzle.